dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Figaro
Figaro, real name Vincent Myers, is a Master of the Kingdom of Altar, the current 1st place in the kingdom's duel rankings and one of the Superiors known as the Kingdom of Altar's Big Three. Appearance Figaro is usually noted to have an extremely prince-like appearance, with a handsome face and blond hair. He is frequently compared to a lion, due to his his beast like eyes and fighting power. However, due to only caring about stats, the equipment he wears tends to be mismatched. Personality A true battle maniac, Figaro tends to use the simplest solutions to problems, such as destroying every Master in the Lunar Society when Ray was kidnapped by Tsukuyo Fuso. He has a weird mental tic that causes him to lose focus when fighting together with allies, causing him to stick to solo playing. Despite this, Figaro is friendly and open, interacting favourably with most of Gideon's duel rankers. History The firstborn son of the Myers Conglomerate, Vincent Myers was born was a serious heart condition that caused him to have frequent strokes when excited. Because of this, young Vincent spent most of his childhood in the hospital and was unable to attend school or be trained to inherit the family business. When the revolutionary VRMMORPG Infinite Dendrogram was released, his 'younger brother' Keith encouraged him to begin playing. He did, and the incredible realism of the game allowed Vincent to experience the feeling of running under his own power for the first time in his life. He initially joined the country of Legendaria, but after running into a fairy circle, he was sent to the Kingdom of Altar and decided to make his home there. Abilities Embryo Red Lionheart Star, Cor-Leonis (獅星赤心): A Form VII Type: Arms Enbryo that takes the form of a prosthetic heart. As a Superior Embryo, it is tough enough to block a blow from another Superior Embryo. *'Arms Selector'(武の選定): Increases the effects of all equipped items and weapons. The degree of the increase is inversely proportional to the number of items Figaro has equipped. When fully equipped, the effects of all Figaro's equipment are doubled. *'Dance of Anima'(生命の舞踏): Increases the effect of Arms Selector the longer Figaro fights. When Cor-Leonis was in it's third form, the effect increased 1% every 3 seconds. Burn Up My Life, Cor-Leonis(燃え上がれ、我が魂コル・レオニス): The ultimate skill of Cor-Leonis, the effects of all items and equipment worn by Figaro are strengthened to the utmost limit. In the case of UBM special rewards, it is possible for them to display power equal to that of the original monster. However, items reinforced by this skill will be permanently destroyed after 30 seconds. The skill uses 1% of Figaro's HP per second, and causes his blood to burn in his body. Job Over Gladiator(超闘士): The Superior Job of the gladiator grouping. An all rounder job that allows the user to equip any weapon and increases the number of available weapons slots the user has, so they can adapt to any role. The status growth of this job is even in all aspects except MP and LUC. One of the conditions for achieving this job is to reach the first place of a country's duel ranking and clear a certain quest. Gladiator(闘士): A warrior type job focused on dueling. People with this job can equip all types of weapons. Trivia *Due to a misunderstanding caused when Vincent was in the hospital when young, he believes his younger sister Catherine to be a boy named Keith. Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Characters Category:Death Period